Dartmouth: This Is The Life
by Thunder's Blade
Summary: Sequel to The Anniversary. No real plotline...just a bunch of funny stories of when the Cullens go to Dartmouth. Emmett will make a lot of trouble. Humans will be idiots. Normal pairings. I QUIT AND IT IS ADOPTED BY siobhan'x. Read it!
1. Packing

Chapter 1 – Packing

BPOV

After saying our goodbyes to friends and family, we were pretty much ready to go.

Charlie, being the chief, blabbed to the whole tiny town of Forks that I was going to go to Dartmouth. Renée was delighted to no end that I'd conquered this 'sickness' of mine and was able to go to college, finally, and I figured that I'd better bring back a diploma or something – or _else_. Thus, I condemned myself to four years of college.

New Hampshire had a relatively good climate for us vampires. The campus was very big, and if it was sunny, we could run as fast as we could into shadows and appear around the corner, inconspicuous.

Or, of course, we could ditch.

Staring at the piles of clothing brought to Edward's room in the house from the cottage, I sighed as I tossed my beloved sweats into the suitcase. How did Edward manage to convince me to – to – to go to…?

"What are you thinking of, my love?" The latter wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I hadn't noticed his arrival.

I whipped around to glare at him. "I am thinking about how in the world you managed to convince me to go to _college_."

He smirked. "Well, I do have my ways."

Sighing, I added a sweater to the suitcase.

Edward noticed my packing and swiftly dumped several lingerie items into the suitcase, too.

I groaned. "You are shameless, aren't you?"

He laughed. "No, just being a male."

"A testosterone-fueled, hormonally-imbalanced, perceptivity-challenged male."

"Objection to the hormonal and perceptivity-challenged part, your honor. I am perfectly perceptive – a thousand times more so than you." He grinned when I opened my mouth to argue and shut it with his finger. "And hormonally-imbalanced – I thought that applied crazy teens and women before their…uh, you know."

It was my turn to smirk. "Well, the same symptoms apply."

"Perhaps we should ask Carlisle?" he asked jokingly.

I looked around and decided that I _did_ need a break from packing. "All right, let's go."

Hand in hand, we raced down to Carlisle's study, where he spent much of his time. "Carlisle, we need to ask you something," Edward asked. We walked right in, because the door was open.

Carlisle smiled. "Go right ahead."

"Um," I started, not knowing where to begin. "Well, we were talking about what how males are testosterone-fueled, hormonally-imbalanced, and perceptivity-challenged, and he disagrees with the last two. For number two, we need a little medical verification. Does he or does he not have hormonal problems?" Edward laughed at my side and I shushed him.

Carlisle had an amused grin on his face. "You're right – the testosterone part applies and that _is_ a hormone, so – sorry, Edward, Bella wins this one."

I turned to him in satisfaction. "Ha! I win!" I turned to sprint out of the study, yelling "Thanks, Carlisle!" over my shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't," Edward called, right on my heels. I squealed and dove into my bedroom, where Edward cornered me. He drove me back against a wall and kissed me passionately, and in that moment, our playful chase was forgotten. I gasped as he pushed harder against me, nearly causing the wall to crack, and I wrapped my fingers in his messy bronze locks. One of his hands was in my hair, the other pressing me to him. My lips parted, and his tongue traced my lips. After a moment like that, his lips moved down from my lips to my throat. He gave me a kiss there and stood up again, gazing down at me with an expression of love and lust in them.

"Enough, Edward," I managed to breathe out. "You're distracting me from the task at hand." I gestured to the massive piles of clothing still waiting to be either put in a suitcase or left here or sent to the Discard pile. We didn't need to take that many extra things, because chances were, we'd come back here after college, even if just for a secret visit unknown to humans.

He just smiled. "I can help with that." In just a few seconds, he had filtered out one of the big piles into three small piles for the three choices that awaited them. Discard was the smallest. I looked through them, but it was as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Thanks, Edward, now can you help me fold and pack them?"

"Well, I don't know, Emmett and Jasper need help putting my piano into the moving truck, I think."

I pouted, knowing that Edward couldn't resist. "Please? And you know that they don't really need 'help'. Please?" I begged again. He relented; I could see it in his eyes.

"All right, love," he conceded. "It's almost…unfair, the way you fashion your lips in that adorable way to me." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Well, it's most certainly unfair then, to be able to dazzle me with your eyes!" I countered.

He rolled his eyes and folded the shirts and pants – and ugh, lingerie – up and stacked them neatly and tightly in my suitcase. I put the clothes that were to be left back here on hangers, and planned to take them back to our cottage to hang up in the gigantic closet.

"Edward? Do we take or leave the wedding dress?" I asked softly.

His eyes glowed. "Take it. It's an item of great sentimental value."

I laughed. "Take it is."

When we were just finishing, Alice burst into our room. "Oh no you don't, Bella. I just saw you leaving back those adorable clothes I bought for you!"

"Nope, Alice, they're staying."

Jasper came to the rescue. "Oh, Alice, Emmett's cutting up your silver miniskirt because he needs cloth to wipe the grease off some of the parts in his Jeep."

"_What?! _No!" Alice flew back out.

"Thanks, Jazz," I told him. He nodded, chuckling, and followed Alice.

I sighed in satisfaction as I zipped up the last suitcase of clothing. "There," I sighed in satisfaction.

Edward kissed my neck softly. "Tell me what you're thinking," he murmured. "I can only guess."

"I was thinking about how great it was that we just finished packing!" I told him with a giggle.

He sighed, and I took in the sweet scent of his breath. "I love hearing you laugh," he whispered, and then flung me onto his bed, and proceeded to tickle me, running his fingers down my sides.

"Edward! Oh Edward, stop! Please!" My words were drowned out with my laughter, and I twisted out of his grasp. He flung himself on top of me and kissed me again.

"Ugh, we have to have an early morning flight." Edward finally rolled to the side, but still holding my hand.

"Not like it's a problem for us," I snickered.

"That's right." He glared at the sun, which was nearly touching the earth, or so it seemed like. "We have to drive that whole truck full of things to our house in New Hampshire, and then we spend one last night here, and at five thirty, we leave."

I sighed. "Just one more night – do you have to go with them to drive the moving truck over?"

"No. Rosalie and Emmett have it covered. She's even more of a speed demon than I." He rolled on top of me again, and touched his nose to the side of my neck, inhaling deeply. "Your scent is still as intoxicating as ever."

"Same for you," I replied, pressing my nose and lips to his neck.

Very gently, I brushed the tip of my tongue against his skin, and I felt him shudder. "Oh, Bella, you have no idea how much control you hold over me."

"I think I do," I replied, rolling us back over so that I was hovering over him.

"How much?"

"As much control as you have over me."

His hands held my face and pulled it back to his again.

* * *

"All right," Emmett announced, after tossing the last few suitcases into the rental truck. "Anything else? Any questions, comments, or concerns, before we drive off?"

"Be careful!" Esme warned, hugging Em and Rose one last time.

"Wait! My cross!" Carlisle appeared, holding the almost ethereal, ancient wooden cross that he cherished. "Fragile, handle with care." He gave Emmett the Look.

"Yes, sir," Emmett answered, snapping to attention.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "Why do I feel anxiety and concern? Over my safety?" she asked, and then turned to Jasper. "Hmm?"

He grinned. "You might be able to keep your tires on the road, but humans most likely will _not_. Just a friendly reminder." All of us collapsed into laughter.

"I'll watch out," Alice added. "We'll call if we see anything."

"Adios, guys," Edward said, his voice calm. "Be nice to humans."

Emmett snorted. "Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Keys in hand, Rosalie climbed up into the driver's seat, and Emmett to the passenger seat. "Bye!" we all called, as the truck went away.

"Don't forget to return the truck to U-Haul!" Jasper had to add as they sped away.

A short moment of silence followed, broken by Alice. "NYSE stocks are going down, Carlisle, so you may want to get rid of those."

"Will do," Carlisle said, grabbing his laptop.

"Dow is going up," she continued.

I fake-whispered to Edward. "Alice is going nuts, isn't she? This isn't even about shopping!"

Jasper covered his laugh with a cough and Alice glared at all three of us. "I _can_ be concerned about humanly issues – such as stocks and Wall Street – but I'm _not_, most of the time. However, I can see what will happen and we'll just let the stocks work their magic."

Magic. A miracle. I thought of Renesmee, my daughter, and the slight hollowness in my heart. She was going to live on the reservation, with Jacob, and stay in Forks while the rest of us left. It nearly broke my heart, but I knew why she wanted to. I wouldn't leave Edward, either.

The sun dipped down, and Edward and I ran hand in hand back to our cottage for our very last night here.

**AN: Review? Please?**


	2. The Road

Chapter 2 – The Road

BPOV

"Let's hit the road!" Emmett cried, throwing the keys of his Jeep up in the air.

I wasn't too thrilled about this part; we would all drive our own vehicles, and whatever else we had to carry had to fit in our trunks. I would, of course, keep my outrageously luxurious car right by Edward's Volvo. We could have conversations like that, of course – even if we spoke softly, we could still hear each other on the freeway. I would use my thoughts and he would use his words.

I'd dressed according to the weather today; it was supposed to be damp and overcast in Forks, like always, but on our journey it was supposed to be scorching. I'd blame Alice if it became freezing, not that it would bother my skin too much.

Charlie had called prior to sunrise; he wanted to wish us a safe journey and I thanked him. Charlie knew that once I'd married Edward and bore Renesmee, I became something…different. However, Edward said that he would rather lie to himself than look too far. So he knows plenty, but not enough to land him in trouble with the…Volturi.

Ugh. I tried not to let my thoughts wander down such an unpleasant path at the moment. Edward came and kissed my cheek. "I love you so much."

I kissed him back. "So do I."

Edward patted my lower back gently. "Please, Bella, I'm begging you, don't intentionally run your car under an eighteen-wheeler or something just because you have an absurd prejudice against luxury cars."

Smirking, I hugged him again. "We'll see. I still say that we should have gotten plane tickets."

He laughed. "Well, this is partially for you, my love. You've seen so little of the world. Even though we won't make too many intentional stops, you'll be seeing much of the States. Don't worry, we'll be there by tomorrow night, for sure."

"All right," I grumbled teasingly.

We headed to my car. Rosalie and Emmett were exchanging one last deep kiss, and I saw Edward's grimace as he looked at the two. Jasper and Alice were much easier on him, since they weren't so…well…it was hard to describe, but in public, a simple little peck on the cheek spoke volumes for their love. Edward and I…were somewhere in the middle.

Edward held the door open for me as I climbed in. "I'll see you, love," he said, leaning in for one last kiss. I clutched his neck, unwilling to let him go.

"Kids! Time to _go_!" I groaned as Esme's voice cut in. Edward chuckled and unwrapped my arms from him.

"I'm going to be on your right," he told me. "Have your windows open on the freeway."

"Will do," I answered. "And _try_ to keep it under a hundred – I haven't had as much driving experience as you yet."

He chuckled. "Well, try your hardest to keep up."

I blew a kiss in his direction as he headed to his Volvo.

Carlisle was in his Mercedes, and Esme was in her car as well by this point. Everyone had started their cars and was eagerly waiting for the signal from Carlisle or Esme to go.

"All right, now, you know that the path is _narrow_. Do _not_ try to squeeze all of your cars in at once. Esme and I will be at the end. We'll make stops at Yellowstone, Chicago, and wherever else we see fit. We will tell you when we go off the freeway; you'll hear us for sure. Keep the speed under reasonable limits if many humans happen to be nearby – though you have a few hours yet, seeing as it _is_ four a.m., any questions?" Carlisle's voice was warm, yet authoritative in a fatherly way.

Not a hand went up. "Oh, and go easy on the fooling around with humans, like brake-checking them or something, okay?" Esme added.

"Let's go then!"

Emmett let out a loud whoop as he sped toward the path, and Rosalie followed. Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony while Edward and I followed behind.

Since our house was already out of town, we were soon on the wide freeway leading west. Edward pulled over so that he _was_ on my right, and I rolled down the front windows of my car. "Hi, love, how are you?" he called.

"Super." I giggled as the scene set in; six teenagers (or about that age), two very young adults, each driving their own car, rolling down the I-ninety at four a.m.

"Bella, I promise you, you'll love our New Hampshire house," Edward told me. I found that we could talk at the volume we used in normal conversation and hear each other perfectly. The thought-reading wasn't really required. "It looks similar to this one, but it's not by a river. And the interior's different, of course. But in general, the two are quite alike: three stories, old, big, and light inside."

"Wow," I murmured. "And do we have a place of our own?"

Edward sighed in mock disappointment. "Sadly, no. I'll just have to deal with everyone else's thoughts." He grinned. "Emmett and Rosalie are the worst, let me tell you."

"Uh-oh," I muttered. "I'm going to tear them apart if they scar me for life."

Just then, I felt a tug on my hair from my left. I whipped around to see Jasper on his motorcycle, right next to my open window. "Hey! Jasper, keep your hands to yourself!" I mock scolded him.

He laughed. "I was just catching up to Alice."

"Hi!" called the latter, who was right in front of us in her beloved yellow Porsche.

Edward and I talked about random things, none of which were serious. Just empty chatter to keep from boredom. When I looked up again at the road, I was surprised to see the _Welcome to Idaho_ sign coming up. It had only taken us three and a half hours to clear the whole state.

I glanced over my shoulder one more time, to take my last glance of the dreary state of Washington, the 'Evergreen State'. It was true – at first, I'd been disgusted with the abundance of squishy green stuff that covered everything, but I had grown to be fond – tolerant, at least – of it. The perpetual rain clouds disappeared.

"Idaho," Edward said softly. He turned to give me his breathtakingly radiant crooked smile. "That's why we had to drive out of Washington so quickly – it's much less populated here, so we can drive extremely quickly and no one will notice." He pressed the gas pedal a little bit harder to emphasize his words, and I whimpered as I had to inch down on it, too. He smiled at my efforts. "It's all right, love, you're doing well."

I nearly screamed in fear as I looked at the speedometer. We were going a hundred and fifteen miles per hour, inching toward one twenty. "Are you trying to kill me?" I demanded, then chuckled at how wrong my words were.

He laughed, too. "The worst that'll happen is that your car gets smashed. Nothing will happen to you."

"That's true – oh, no, Edward, I'm running out of gas," I added, seeing the fuel gauge nearly at the bottom. The little yellow light would flash on any second now.

"Funny, Jasper just told me the same thing," he said. "Carlisle! We're running out of gas!"

Carlisle beeped gently, once, to catch everyone's attention. "We've been running on fumes for long enough – turn off at the next exit," he ordered.

Luckily, we spotted an exit very soon. We turned into a nearly-deserted twenty-four-hour Speedway and filled our tanks to their brims there.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked us.

"Yep!" we called back.

"Back to the highway, then!"

We were only in Idaho for a short time; the narrow strip of land at the top was all that we needed to cross. In Montana, after another almost-three hours, Carlisle instructed us to turn off at the exit marked 'Yellowstone Nat'l Park" **(AN: I have **_**no**_** idea whatsoever if there is a such sign, so I'm just making this up) **that led into Wyoming for another half hour or so. "Go to the path marked 'Geysers'," he instructed next **(AN: Ditto)**. When we parked and got out to stretch a bit, I immediately jumped into Edward's arms. He gave me a soft, gentle kiss, and then swung me around in the air.

"Perfect," Carlisle said, looking at his watch. "We're just in time to see Old Faithful erupt," he commented, an arm around Esme.

Everyone knew exactly where to go – except me. "Have you been here before?" I asked Edward.

He grinned. "Twice," he murmured. "But we were just passing through – like today – and we weren't here at the right time to see the geysers. We are today, however." He picked me up and swung me on his back to carry me. I squealed out my protests, but he just laughed. Venom pooled in my mouth as we came upon more and more humans, who were staring at us. I swallowed uneasily. I was able to control my thirst, but the venom was a reflex reaction.

"One minute," Carlisle said. Out of my periphery, I could see him give kiss Esme very gently and tenderly. My heart melted – I didn't see their love very often in displays like those, but it was just so sweet – they were definitely meant for each other.

We squeezed in between the humans, trying to get our own good look in.

"Ten seconds," Alice whispered quietly.

I counted down in my head. _Four…three…two…one…._

Then the geyser blew, and everyone cheered. Though to me, I didn't know why everyone made such a big fuss. All I could see was that hot, steamy water was spit up from under the earth. But I had to admit, the warmth _was_ comfortable.

There was nothing else to see; Edward carried me back to my car, where I kissed him again. "This is going to be one long journey," I whispered. "But I don't mind." I dug my fingers into his hair, so that he would understand.

He did. "Same here, my love. Anything's fine, with you."

We were gong to stay on the I-ninety for a ridiculously long time, Carlisle explained. All the way to Wisconsin, in fact, when we switch to various other interstates to make our way to Chicago. We would allow Alice one hour to shop. One hour. She was ecstatic – I now understood why she'd packed so little into the trunk of her car.

After a while, us 'kids' and our cars were clumped together pretty tightly as we played truth or dare. Basically, we could only do truth, because there wasn't much we could do for dares in a car. I was picked on a lot, and I ended up telling many, many, _many_ more embarrassing things than I'd planned to.

We made several more stops in Alexandria, South Dakota, and Wisconsin Dells, guess-what-state, to name two, before reaching Chicago. We'd stopped many more times, of course, but I didn't really remember any of the places. Thankfully, Jasper had tinkered around with his bike so that it had much more gas mileage than it used to, otherwise we'd be stopping every two hours. The others pressed the speed even faster, to one-thirty, but Edward was right to some extent: driving was much easier for me when I was a vampire. Plus, my car _did_ go very, very fast.

We arrived at Chicago in the early morning hours. Alice wasn't too happy, but Carlisle agreed that we'd stop for a bit. Plus, Emmett's Jeep was sounding weird, since it wasn't built necessarily for speed.

Because of the time changes, we didn't have a long wait. Alice grabbed Rosalie and I to a sale that she'd foreseen in some mall, and she was right. They had an early-morning sale, and she'd flown around each store, yanking 'cute' clothes in our sizes off the racks in each store. The good thing was, all I had to do was stand there, say 'mm-hmm', and carry the bags. After one hour, at six a.m., she finally finished. We had seventeen bags; four were mine.

The boys took one look at us, burdened down with our luggage, and burst into laughter. "What did Alice _do_ to make you consent to this?" Edward asked, with mock surprise.

"I don't know," I grumbled. "She was like a tornado, flying around every store, and I was just staring."

He laughed and then kissed me so hard that I thought I'd have swollen lips.

I'd never been so relieved to be back at the car. We spent another ten minutes or so driving around Chicago. I was pretty surprised at the height and design of some of the buildings; the Sears Tower was gigantic, and two buildings I didn't know the names of looked like corncobs sans the corn.

To everyone's disappointment (except mine), we had to put the speed limit back down to no more than eighty until we were out of Indianapolis. This part of the Midwest and the Northeast were much more populated than the other states. At one of our pit stops in Upper Arlington, Ohio, it took a while for us to all gas up because many other humans went there, too. We had to go car by car, and waste a precious twenty minutes. There was apparently some sort of festival going on today.

Alice was pleased by her vision. "If we keep going at this rate," she told us, "we'll be at our house by sundown."

Throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't care less where we were. Edward and I never ran out of things to talk about, and when we were tired of talking, he put in different CDs to pass the time with. When he played the music, the others stopped talking, too.

Not only did Edward play classical, but he also played later music, defined as music written in the twentieth century and after. They all knew every word, and sang along tunelessly on purpose. Even Carlisle and Esme joined them for a few songs. Some of the CDs had music that I was familiar with, too, and I would sing with them.

Finally, as the sun reached its point between the horizon and the middle of the sky – late afternoon, I'd wager – we crossed into New Hampshire. We'd pushed our speed wherever we could (not my idea), and we made good time. Edward was edgy with anticipation.

"Bella, I can't wait until you see it," he told me excitedly.

I laughed. "What is it about the house that makes you like this?" I asked playfully.

"Seriously, though, it _is_ lovely. And our room is on…the third floor," he added. "There aren't _too_ many rooms, since half of them would then be unoccupied, but the rooms are larger. Four bedrooms for the eight of us, a guest room, Carlisle's study, a library…and we'll also refurnish a spare room and put in four computers, a TV, a Wii, video games, and all that," he added. "There's a bathroom in each bedroom, and then there's the dining room, kitchen, et cetera." He finished and looked at me expectantly. I was sure that I had a look of awe on my face.

"Edward…." I began, and then paused, thinking that saying this out loud might not be a good idea.

"Yes, love?" He turned to stare into my eyes intently.

I raised my shield. _I know that you – we – have a lot of money, but you never did tell me…why is that?_

He seemed to be contemplating my question. "Well, there are several ways. We don't eat or drink, and we don't need as much electricity as a result, and we have minimal use for water – showers, and that's it. Carlisle, being a skilled doctor, earns plenty each year, far above the average American family income put together, and he'll have an even bigger salary since he's working as a surgeon in one of the important hospitals here. And yes, the stocks are a big part, too. Alice knows what trends are going to take place."

"Wow," I murmured. Edward popped another CD in, and this was a familiar one. All eight of us stopped our conversations and started singing, yelling, more like, to the music. The windows were down, and some humans stared at us, openly gawking. I just smiled and let myself be carefree with my family.

**AN: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Call 787-3416 or simply press the Review button!**


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3 – Settling In

BPOV (next one is in Edward POV, I promise!)

At last, Carlisle instructed us to exit the interstate. I was almost dancing with impatience as we came into a small town – not quiet as small as Forks, but not overpopulated, either – and pulled into a path much like the one in Forks.

"Does this seem familiar?" Edward's soft, musical voice crooned. I just nodded.

Finally, as we arrived at the house, I took in a deep breath. The place _was_ lovely – it was impossible to not fall in love with the house. It was painted in white and dark blue.

Emmett, noticing my expression as we all got out of the car, chuckled.

"That's nothing, little sis, wait until you see the inside!"

Edward took my hand. I got my bag out of the trunk and Edward, who Carlisle had tossed the house keys to, opened the door.

I could tell that this place had been uninhabited for a while. However, it was as homelike and comfy as ever. The couches were already in place, the tables were already there, and it was just devoid of personal items, which we had.

Edward led me to a small space in the middle of the biggest room on the first floor. "My piano will go there," he nodded. "And now, do you want to see our room? Emmett and Rosalie have already set our suitcases in our rooms."

I nodded again. I could tell that this house was old, but refurnished over the years.

Running, we reached the third floor in no time. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the second door on the right.

"Our room," he announced.

The room was…awe-inducing. There were two large windows covering more than half the southern wall, and there was a reasonably-sized bed in the room, too. Our suitcases were piled up in one corner. The shelves were empty, as was the closet. The walls were bare, and light blue curtains hung over the windows.

"Bella? Say something," he pleaded, not knowing what I thought yet.

"It…it's…wow," I gasped out. "Amazing. How did you have this house and I didn't even _know_ it?"

He smiled, setting me on the bed. "Do you want to unpack now, or later?" he asked.

"Now," I answered. "We have…things to do, later."

Grinning, he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me intently for several moments. The kiss was fierce; his lips moved steadily with mine, and my lips parted, allowing his tongue to glide over my lips and the tops of my teeth. My hands were knotting up his beautiful, bronze hair when Alice and Jasper barged in.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! You have the whole night to do this – let's get unpacked!" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said, scooting himself off of me.

"No, it's 'yes, ma'am,'" Jasper said, but with his Southern drawl. Alice giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"All right, Bella, which suitcase first?" Edward asked me when they'd left to pester Rosalie and Emmett.

"You decide – let me go see how big the closet is."

Enormous, just as I'd expected. There were multiple racks and hangers already in place. I grabbed a dozen hangers in each hand and headed back to Edward, who had already opened up two suitcases of clothing.

"I'm glad you like this house," he murmured. "I was afraid that you wouldn't."

"What's not to like?" I asked, grinning. "It's lovely – that's all I can say."

He stared into my eyes, hypnotizing me with his dark golden ones. "Just like you," he whispered, leaning over again to kiss me gently.

After a few seconds, I pointed to my…undergarments. "Um, Edward?" I asked. "Where do we put these?"

Looking at where I was pointing, he chuckled. "In the dresser," he said, pointing to the dresser that was against one wall.

I kept them folded and put them into the bottom drawer.

When we opened up the third suitcase, I lifted out my wedding dress. His eyes held a tender, delicate, loving expression as his fingers rubbed the fabric and his eyes found mine. "Put this somewhere in the closet where it won't get damaged," he told me.

Dumbfounded by the expression in his eyes, I murmured an 'okay'.

When I returned, Edward pulled me into his lap to kiss me again. "I love you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I love you."

The way he said my name made it sound beautiful. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I breathed.

We finally tore away and started to work on our clothes again after a few minutes.

Vampire speed _was_ handy in situations like these. We were finished within a half hour. We then settled the rest of our belongings. Edward's numerous CDs and my favorite books filled the shelves. His manuscript book for compositions and his sheet music were carried downstairs. The piano books that he owned went next to my books. The pictures of us at our wedding adorned the walls. Finally, after the sun had gone down, we gazed at our handiwork in satisfaction.

"It's an amazing room," I whispered.

"Yes, indeed, and you're the one who makes it amazing," he murmured back. I would have blushed, if I could. Unfortunately, there was minimal blood left in my body, and I needed to hunt again. If I had just fed, and there was excess blood in my body, I could sometimes do things that humans did, like blush. Only slightly, though. Humans weren't likely to notice it.

"Edward," I began.

"Yes, love."

"I think I might need to hunt," I said as I looked into his eyes. I knew that they were dark – not quite black, but close. His own eyes darkened as he looked into mine.

"That's a good idea, actually," Edward chuckled, embracing me. "We should scope out the land a bit, see what kind of prey we have here."

He led me down the stairs to the second floor, to Carlisle and Esme's room. "Carlisle, I think we should hunt tonight. Bella needs to, and besides, we should see what kind of animals there are in these woods. There may be more or less after all these years."

"All right," Carlisle agreed.

"Tell the others," Esme put in. I nodded and we made our way to Rosalie and Emmett's room, which was also on the second floor.

Edward knocked, but we received no reply. I finally opened the door, but I saw Emmett on top of Rosalie in a very disturbing way, though they weren't unclothed yet, thankfully. Their hands were all over the place, and their lips were locked to each other's. Piles of clothes were strewn around the room, showing how much more work they had to do.

"We'll come back when you guys behave!" I teased, pulling the door shut. Edward winced and I again was thankful that I didn't have to hear their thoughts.

The two of us ran back up to the third floor, where Alice and Jasper were – right next to our room. They were holding hands, their work already done and they were lying on their backs on their bed, gazing at the ceiling, sometimes each other.

"We're going to hunt tonight," Edward informed them.

Alice grinned. "I know. I had that vision about a minute ago," she laughed. Jasper smiled and squeezed her hand. They were so sweet together.

I took a look at their room. Their room looked like ours, just reversed. The dresser was on the opposite side, as was the bed; the closet was on the other side, too, but similar other than that.

Edward held me in his arms as we ran downstairs.

The grand piano was waiting in the dining room by the table. Edward and I dragged the piano over to the space reserved for it, and I ran back to fetch the bench, too. He had already propped the top up.

"Play for me, please, Edward," I begged.

He sat down and I slid in next to him. He played my lullaby first, of course, and I hung onto every note until the last cadence. And then he played Esme's favorite, and I knew that she was listening intently, too. Finally, he played a song I was unfamiliar with, but it was beautiful and fast.

"What is this song?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "It's called Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum," he murmured. The song had many notes, and it flowed swiftly.

"By?" I asked curiously.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Debussy," he admitted.

"You really like Debussy, don't you?" I asked, grinning back.

"Well, I like impressionist music in general," he told me. I must've looked lost because he explained to me what he meant. "Most people think that music written fifty or more years ago for the piano or violin is classical, but it really isn't. There's…let me see…impressionist, for one, classical, romantic, and baroque. Impressionist is the late nineteenth- and twentieth-century, and baroque is the earliest, dating back to the seventeenth-century. I like impressionist because it focuses so much on feeling, and it doesn't really have a fixed tempo all the time; you can slow it down, or speed it up slightly, in the appropriate sections. Unlike baroque, ugh!" he said. "Baroque is so metronomical, so fixed."

"Oh," I murmured. "So impressionism…like art, right? Or literature?"

He smiled that dazzling smile again. "Yes, exactly."

I reached over to brush my fingers against the keys hesitantly. They were so smooth from years of use.

Edward suddenly beamed. "You know what?" he asked.

"No," I answered. He laughed. "What?"

"I am going to teach you to play piano."

**AN: I know it seems really freaky that they can make it across the country in two days, I'm trying to emphasize what speed demons they are!'**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Or Emmett will beat you into a pulp.**


	4. First Night

Chapter 4 – First Night

EPOV

"All right, time to go, everyone!" I called out into the house. Alice and Jasper flew down the stairs, closely followed by Emmett and Rosalie. I wrapped an arm around Bella as Carlisle and Esme finally descended.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted. "Time to go for some grizzlies!"

Bella rolled her eyes and I just grinned.

"There'd better be some mountain lions left," I said in response.

"Um, Alice?" Rosalie said, barely hiding her chuckles. "You might want to change into something else."

Alice looked down, and we laughed. She was wearing her favorite outfit, which happened to be very light-colored. "Well, dang it!" she muttered.

A second later, she was back in some older clothes. _Why do I never get to wear pretty clothes for hunting? _

"Because chances are, that'll be the last time you wear it," I told her, smirking.

_Shut up, stupid mind reader._

I just laughed, and Bella tightened her arms around me.

"All ready? Let's go!" Carlisle said. We all ran out the door into black forest.

My hand was on Bella's. "Let's see who can catch a mountain lion first!" I challenged.

"If there are any," she murmured.

"There are; can't you smell it?" I asked her.

Suddenly, she darted off into the forest.

"Hey!" I yelled. "No fair!"

All I heard was her beautiful, musical laugh coming at me from the forest.

Soon enough, I found her, bent over a lion's body. She was a good hunter; unlike Emmett, who let his poor grizzly targets just die slowly and excruciatingly, Bella quickly snaps the animal's neck. When her head snapped up, her lips were covered in blood.

She jumped at me, flinging me to the ground. "I win," she whispered seductively in my ear. I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her, licking the sweet blood off her lips.

"Hey!" she said, laughing. "Go get your own lion."

"Will do," I muttered. We stayed stock-still, and soon my own lips were blood-covered.

"Now..." Bella trailed off. "We need a deer to finish off the meal."

I laughed. "I prefer elk," I told her.

"Go get your elk, I'm getting my deer."

Wandering into the woods, I heard Emmett's thoughts before I saw him.

Idiot grizzly...he's got no fight in him....

"Hey, Em, why don't you just finish the deed, instead of torturing the poor animal to death?" I suggested.

Emmett just grinned. "Hunting's more fun this way," he insisted.

"Whatever." At that moment, the faint scent of elk - a herbivore - wafted up to my nose. I followed the trail until I saw a lone elk, drinking from a small puddle. I gathered my weight into my legs, and sprang at the creature. In a second, I had all the animal's blood in me. When I looked up, I groaned. I'd landed right in the puddle, and I was soaked. Then I heard the most beautiful laugh in the world come from above me.

"Interesting hunt," Bella laughed, waving down at me from her place in the tree. I held my arms out to her and she leapt gracefully into them.

I picked her up and ran with her to where the others were finishing up. "Ready for college, love?" I asked while I ran.

"Not really, but I don't really have a choice now, do I?" she grinned, looking up at me.

Carlisle and Esme weren't in sight, but we found Emmett and Rosalie. They were…well…in the middle of a romantic act. I winced as Emmett's mind revealed disturbing things I never wanted to know about Rosalie.

"Tune it down, Em," I told him. "God, it's _so_ hard to be the only mind reader here."

Jasper and Alice appeared hand in hand from the trees. Jasper looked unsurprised to find Emmett and Rosalie like that. _They're just sick and that's the end of it._

"Too true," I agreed.

Alice was racking her brain for visions of anything that goes wrong in Dartmouth. I thought about our plans for the next few days. Because we signed up late, we had to go to the campus office the next day for some papers and introductions.

Emmett and Rosalie finally broke apart a few seconds before Carlisle and Esme came in sight. Emmett was planning…oh, Lord; this was going to be a loud night.

We all ran back to the house, and it was only two thirty a.m. We had plenty of time.

Bella must've been thinking the same thing because her hand tightened around mine and she leaned into me.

We flew up the stairs to our room and shut the door. Bella leapt on me, pushing me down to the bed.

As we were in the middle of _our_ time alone, Emmett's mind became increasingly X-rated.

My expression must've been pained, because Bella paused. "What?" she asked me tenderly.

"Emmett."

She laughed. "Well, at least they're not right next to us. I bet that Jasper and Alice's minds are much more tranquil.

"Yes," I agreed. Their minds only held their pure love for each other, but Emmett…ugh!

I rolled off Bella after a while, and we lay side by side, gasping for air.

"Edward?" she whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Yes?"

"What's my alibi again?"

I mentally groaned. She already forgot what she was going under. "You, Emmett, Rosalie, and I are going to be the Cullens, and Alice and Jasper are the Hales. Emmett and I are brothers, and your major is in medicine, your minor is in literature. It's the same as mine, basically."

"So we're going to have the same schedules?"

"Yes, except for maybe one class," I answered. "The two required classes that all freshmen have to take are randomly chosen, so you could have either one, either semester. But it's only one class, so even if we are apart…."

"I really hope that we have it together," she whispered.

"Me too, love."

**AN: Sorry, this chapter sucks! The next one will be better I promise!**

**Well I hope….**

**But I have major writer's block right now. Do I deserve to ask for reviews?**

**Probably not….**


	5. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 5 – Sweet Revenge…Suck it Up, Emmett!

EPOV

**AN: This chapter has a semi-lemon in it. You'll see why!**

"Ugh," I muttered as I stumbled out of the room with Bella under my arm. We'd showered, and now she was glowing radiantly. I kissed her wet hair and ran my fingers through it gently.

Jasper and Alice were coming right out of their room, too. "Hey, guys," Bella mumbled. "Did you hear _them_ last night?"

"You mean Em and Rose?" Alice snorted. "Yeah." _Have they no respect at all for what the rest of us feels when they talk dirty to each other…so _loudly_?_

"Seriously," Jasper muttered. "You'd think that they'd abstained for years." _I shall never see the day when I will even whisper those words in Alice's ear._

"We need payback," Bella declared.

Alice's mind flashed. I saw Bella and I, making as much noise as possible in bed. I saw Alice and Jasper, doing the same (it was an image I never ever wanted to see again. I did not need to see my brother _or_ my sister, undressed in bed, with each other. Finally, we saw Rosalie and Emmett (ditto), cringing and covering their ears. Carlisle and Esme had excused themselves from the house.

"Yes!" I hissed as Alice flashed me a triumphant grin.

"Come on," Jasper mumbled. _It's so not fair when you two know everything, keeping the rest of us in the dark._

"What happened to the old 'putting our heads together?" Bella agreed. "Our heads have not moved a single centimeter! That is so not fair!"

I chuckled; my love could be so silly sometimes. "All right, we need for Em and Rose to have a taste of their own medicine. So tonight, we are going to make as much noise as possible. All the language you can think of."

Jasper had a pained look on his face. "I – I – I can't say those things to Alice!" he protested._ Are you kidding me, Edward?_

Alice stood on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "It's all right, Jasper; you're allowed to do this tonight," she assured him. _Get Carlisle and Esme out of the house too, Edward!_

"Oh, yeah," I murmured slyly. "They'll just jet out of the house after hearing what we have planned."

We trudged downstairs. "Good thing none of us are next door to Rosalie and Emmett," I said to Jasper.

He had a pained look on his face. _Yeah, but we're right above them! Do you see how that might present a little problem?_

"Oh. Never mind."

Obviously, there was no breakfast time since we didn't eat. Carlisle and Esme were lounging on a couch. _I can't for the life of me figure out how Rosalie and Emmett…!_

Esme's thoughts were on the same path.

"Hey, Em, Rose," Jasper said. "We have to go set up the game room."

That was all it took for Emmett to spring up from his current cozy position with Rose and drag her with him to the soon-to-be game room. _It's been way too long since I've had my hands on a control…._

Perfect. Now it was Alice, Bella, and I.

"Um, Carlisle? Esme?" Bella started, hesitantly.

Esme looked up with a half smile. "Yes, dear?" _Ugh, hearing your own _children_ do that…._

"Well, you know how Emmett and Rosalie were slightly…loud, last night?" I carried on.

Carlisle's mockingly pained face was all the answer I needed. _Emmett needs to quiet _down_! And his imagination is making the rest of us suffer. Poor Edward, he sees what's going on, too!_

"So we have a plan," Alice babbled excitedly. "It'll work, I promise. So we're going to make as much sound as we can tonight, and then Em and Rose will be really mad, and we'll tell them that that's how they sound to us. And so we just thought that…you two…may not want to be in the house for that," she finished.

_Excellent idea!_ "Perfect," Carlisle said, beaming.

"And yes, we do want out," Esme added.

"Simple enough, we just let ourselves go," Bella muttered into my arm. I squeezed her shoulder gently.

_So our plans for today are…to pick up the paperwork! _I smiled at Alice for reminding me. "Who's going?" I asked.

"You two," she answered. "Unless you need help carrying simple stacks of paper?" she added with a smirk.

"Nope, we're fine," Bella said, dragging me right out the door. I was surprised by her eagerness. When we were in my Volvo, she pushed me hard against my seat and kissed me with a fiery, burning passion. I kissed her right back.

She finally pulled away, her expression embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Edward, I don't know what came over me. I had to do that; I'm sorry."

I lifted her face to mine. "Don't be, I loved that," I told her sincerely.

When we reached the campus, Bella asked me where exactly we were going. "To the registration office – the main office building, basically."

A middle-aged lady was sitting behind the desk, looking extremely bored when we came in. _Oh my God, can it be?_ She fluffed her badly permed hair a little bit. "What can I help you with?" she murmured with a feeble attempt at seductiveness.

"We're here to pick up our paperwork," I told her briskly. "Cullen."

"Oh, yes," she said, flustered, handing us a packet. _I wonder what year he's in…and if he's going to be a student here…._ Yes, I come here to pick up a registration packet and there's just no freaking way that I'm going to start here in the fall.

"Thank you," I said curtly as Bella and I spun out of the room.

"That lady was making me just slightly irritated," I confessed once we were back to my car.

Bella stared at me, her beautiful golden eyes shocked. "But she's an old lady!"

"As if I never noticed that," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose out of habit.

While I was driving back, Bella flipped through her packet of information.

"Campus rules…code of conduct…more medical forms…oh, look, Edward! There's a student intranet!"

That piqued my interest; I leaned over to look. She told me about it in her beautifully musical voice. "There's a student intranet, where you can message your friends that you connect…Dartmouth only…we have to pick a screen name – oh I know what mine is!" she cried.

"What?" I asked, in spite of myself. I began racking my mind for good ones for myself…it had to do with my power, of course, and my connection to Bella. Masochistic_Lion? No…where was my power? Mind_Reader_101? Idiotic. Aha! Masochistic_Mind_Reader! Screw the 101 part.

"Well, I – it's easier to write down on paper," she told me.

When we pulled back into the house, Bella summoned the rest down. "Hey, look! Dartmouth has a student intranet!"

"Cool!" Emmett said. "Do we get to choose screen names?"

"Yup."

I could see his already. IrritableGrizzlyTeddyBear. "What the freaking crap, Emmett?"

Rosalie's was a typical one, and I didn't think it was too weird or anything, for her. BiteMeBitch.1. Interesting….

Jasper's was slightly weird. EmoController? "You know that you're going to have to put up with weird names for a while, right, Jazz?" I asked him.

He shot me the Look. _I know!_

Alice's was perfect for her. PsychicShoppingPixie.

It was so irritating to not know Bella's! "What's yours, love," I asked gently as I caressed her lips, knowing that she wouldn't resist. Finally, she decided to open her mind to me and kick away that irritating shield. _It's_ Golden_Eyed_Lamb, she told me.

I grinned into her hair. "It's perfect," I told her. Golden…beautiful, drowning golden eyes...stupid lamb...sick, masochistic lion....

"You're mean!" Alice said. "You already know ours!"

"Want me to write them down?" I asked. Before they could respond, I had all their names written next to their screen names, as was mine.

"EmoController?" Emmett laughed. Jasper hit him hard in the gut.

"I like yours," Rosalie said to Bella. "Golden_Eyed_Lamb."

"Alice's is perfect," I commented.

"Truly," Bella added. "Maybe you should've put 'hyper' in, too?"

We all burst into laughter.

"IrritableGrizzlyTeddyBear?" Bella chuckled.

"Hey! Don't make fun of the teddy bear!" Emmett protested.

"BiteMeBitch.1," Alice said. "The name has possibilities."

Jasper looked at mine skeptically. "Masochistic?" he asked me curiously.

Bella and I laughed in harmony. "It's a…joke," she explained. "Which also includes the lamb part, for me."

"Please explain it to us, then," Alice said. _I am so betrayed! Bella didn't tell me her inside joke! Edward! You excuse for a brother! Why didn't you tell me?!_

I just smiled as Bella stammered into her explanation. "Well, this dates back to about when we first met…we were in our meadow, and Edward said, 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb,' I said 'What a stupid lamb,' he said 'What a sick, masochistic lion.' The line kind of stuck with us, though it sounded funny," she chuckled.

Emmett laughed and Rosalie hushed him.

"Aww…." My little sister was looking at us understandingly. _That's so sweet, Edward._

Jasper wound his arm lightly around her waist. "All right, we can look at the intranet stuff later. We have one hell of a game room to set up!"

The doorbell rang, and Emmett stood to get it. _Yes! The Wii! _

* * *

"Oh, Bella," I said huskily in her ear. "You're so wet for me already."

She was gasping a little, and I slid my hand into her underwear, feeling the liquid in my hand. I rubbed her nerves just a bit, and she screamed.

Carlisle had claimed to be working a night shift at the hospital tonight, and Esme had followed him. I was glad – if my parents heard this, it would end up badly.

I kissed her extremely hard, and then yanked the rest of her clothes off. She did the same to me.

My lips were running all over the place, and Bella gasped again. "Oh, God, Edward!" she screamed, making me even harder against her.

Emmett was starting to get a wee bit irritated. _Little sis could at least _try_ to keep it down._

We flipped over so that she was on top of me now. After a few moments of feeling her lips against some delicate areas of my skin, I started shouting. "Oh, fuck, Bella! That's it…keep going!" I let out one last shout as I came into her mouth.

I turned her over so that I was back on top. In the few seconds we needed to calm our breathing, we heard Alice and Jasper's moans.

"Ahh…Alice…your arousal is…." Jasper bent back down, and we heard more of Alice's breathy pants mixed with the occasional scream. I tried my hardest to not focus on his thoughts.

"Jasper…God, Jasper...." she sighed, and then gasped. "Jasper!" she moaned. "I'm coming!"

Then we heard some things we rather wouldn't have.

Bella giggled. "Ready, love?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

I entered her slowly, and thrust in and out. Her moans were so…arousing.

"Edward," she moaned. "Come on, fuck me harder! Faster!" she screamed.

I needed nothing more to slam into her so hard that her head banged against the headboard of the bed. In the room next to ours, I heard Alice scream Jasper's name once, very loudly. Jasper was going by his instincts; I thanked him for his consideration because if he was going on instinct, there would be very little that I would have to hear or see in his mind. Jasper was talking _very_ dirty to Alice. I didn't know he had it in him.

Rosalie was getting mad, too. At the moment, they couldn't really concentrate on themselves, they were so disgusted and bothered by the sounds floating down to them.

"Oh, Bella…you're so wet…and tight," I grunted as she came with one final scream.

"Edward," she moaned, and the sound made me come, too. I accidentally bit hard into the pillow that Bella's head was resting on. I pulled out and we lay there for a moment.

"Are they irritated yet?" Bella asked, whispering softly.

I smiled. "Extremely."

Grabbing Bella's face, I kissed her roughly. There was nothing gentle or loving at all about it – the kiss was pure lust, and I was merciless. My tongue fought hers down, and my fingers grabbed her hair tightly.

"Edward," she moaned loudly. "I need…I need…."

"Tell me what you want," I whispered in her ear.

"I need you," she said.

I grinned – this was going better than I thought. "You already have me."

"I need you _inside_ me."

Getting back up over her, I pressed in gently and remained unmoving inside her.

She glared at me. "You're making me say this, aren't you?" she accused.

I laughed. "Yes, I am," I explained, unabashed.

"Edward!" she screamed, louder than ever. "Fuck me, baby! Now! Hard!" she demanded.

Emmett's voice came up to us as I was pounding into her again. "Dudes, keep it _down!_" he muttered. We laughed soft chuckles and kept going.

I grabbed Bella's butt and pulled her against me, hard. With a shout, I came in her again, but kept going.

"Edward, I'm coming," she breathed out, her fingers starting to rip the sheets.

I forced myself into her as hard as I could. "Edward!" she screamed, louder than she ever have. Immediately, I pulled out and put my mouth to her, sucking the rest of her juices out, savoring every drop. Her screams turned to moans, her moans turned to gasps, and the gasps eventually subsided into uneven breathing.

I held her close to me, and kissed her. This one was not like the last; this one was gentle, tender, and full of love. "Was that rough enough, baby?" I asked, nibbling gently on her ear. My hands ran up and down her perfect body.

She grinned seductively up at me. "Perhaps…you want to give it another shot?" she asked, a smirk playing on her full, perfect lips.

"Take control, Bella," I told her. "Yes, I know you can."

Not needing a second prompt, she climbed right on top of me. Our breaths caught as we worked our way into bliss again.

* * *

The next morning, the four of us met Emmett and Rosalie down in the kitchen.

Emmett spoke first. "What the hell was last night?" he demanded. _God, Edward, I didn't know that your Bella was such an…an animal in bed!_

I grinned. "Okay, so you guys were extremely loud the night before last – "

" – So this is our revenge," Alice finished.

Jasper looked extremely mortified, and Alice wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Jasper," she whispered. Well, she was talking so softly that none of us could hear, but I could see it in her mind. "I liked it."

If possible, Jasper turned even more embarrassed.

"So here's the deal," Bella finished. "If you guys are ever so loud again, we will immediately crank up the volume."

Emmett and Rosalie both cringed. _Since when did my two sweet sisters become total bitches in bed?_ Rosalie wondered.

"Since last night," I replied, smugly.

Emmett gave us a fake pout. "That is not fair. It's you four against us two."

"Suck it up," Jasper told him.

Alice was thinking of Victoria's Secret. _Edward, why do I see us shopping in Victoria's Secret? _

"What?!" I demanded. "I am not stepping foot in a lingerie store!"

Then I realized that everyone was looking at me. Emmett started cracking up. "Oh, Lord," I muttered and buried my face in Bella's sensually smelling hair.

_Well, you're with Bella. We'll find out soon enough!_

**AN: Yes, Edward is going lingerie shopping! HAHAHA!!!! And that lemon was extremely hard for me to write, so you better thank me. **

**And also, I have something planned for what happens in a science class when they start school, and I have no idea who to use when blowing up a science lab. There's a poll on my profile for it. Please vote…or I will go with human number one.**

**Review! Please! Review or…well I already used Emmett…or Alice will torture you all day in her spa of a bedroom!**

**Fellow anti-beauty people like I know how much that sucks. So REVIEW!!!**


	6. Pixie Power

Chapter 6 – Pixie Power

EPOV

I sat on the loveseat with Bella, facing Rosalie and Emmett on the couch. I was reading about the complications of the new student intranet that Emmett was insanely excited about – there were so many rules, directions, terms of use, etc. – and Alice and Jasper were upstairs somewhere, but could still hear us. School was starting tomorrow, and none of us had set up our accounts yet. We would do that as soon as Emmett was sure of his limits.

"The new student intranet allows students on campus to interact with fellow students _and_ teachers or professors easily. Homework will be posted on the intranet, as well as grades. The profiles give the description of the student, and Myspace layouts can be used for this. However, no violence, drugs, alcohol, sexual content, and any other graphics deemed unacceptable by the dean will not be tolerated and the account will be terminated immediately. The student can only contact his or her selective 'friends' that he or she knows in person, and his or her teachers. Okay," I said, taking in a deep breath. "It was very kind of them to set up a whole site for us, but honestly, there's something called _Myspace_. Or _Facebook._ Or _Gaia._"

_Hmm, sounds interesting,_ Emmett was thinking. I couldn't see anything else he was thinking of because he was singing the Chinese national anthem in Swedish. Now that wasn't something you heard everyday. Plus, in Swedish, the anthem sounded horrible.

_Awesome! I bet I could hack into the system and lock all of the accounts of anyone who _dares_ go near Emmett and then I could probably get into the accounts of teachers I hate and then I could post extremely mortifying things under their name and then they would be freaked out and, oh…um, never mind._ Rosalie was thinking hard about this.

_Edward! You are so dead! So is Bella. Tell her that._

What is that little psychic up to now? "Bella, Alice said to tell you that you're dead. And so am I."

She snorted. "Alice! I knew that already! There's no living soul in this whole house! Surely you're aware of that!"

_I am going to seriously kill you two. _

Alice was at her side in an instant. "You two, come with me." That little pixie just dragged us right back up to our rooms, where she pointed to a small heap of tattered cloth. "Look at _that_! This is the special lingerie they sold at Victoria's Secret that they no longer carry! And you had to ruin it, along with everything else that belongs in your undergarment dresser!"

"And…?" Bella asked, fingering the cloth.

"You – " Alice jabbed a finger at Bella's chest " – are shopping with me on Saturday. Of next week."

"No! Alice! Please! I'll do anything! Anything!" Bella was nearly sobbing.

"Nope," Alice said with a smug grin. "You two are coming with me."

"Only if I get to go to the dressing room with her," I decided, thinking that that was the only thing that would make the trip bearable.

Alice glared at me. _You're such a perv, you know that?_ "No, but you can pick her things out for her."

"That'll work too, I guess," I admitted.

Bella just groaned again.

_Guess this is when you're going to Victoria's Secret, huh, Edward?_

"Get down here, guys!" Jasper called. _The computer's up and running…what's taking you so long?_

"They're getting impatient," I said. "We'd better go."

"Yay! Shopping!" Alice squealed. I just sighed.

Alice jetted down the stairs, and I followed more slowly, with Bella.

"Why would you agree to that, Edward?" she asked.

I smiled. "Come on – it'll be better when we have each other, right?" I asked in response.

She grinned a little, too. "Yeah, I guess."

We strode into the game room where Emmett was already on the intranet site: .. "Finally!" he sighed, clicking on the _New user? Sign up here!_ link.

"Name: Please type in as written in our campus records," he read aloud. "Okay…Emmett...McCarty...Cullen."

"Age – uh, Edward, how old am I supposed to be again?" he asked sheepishly.

I sighed; why couldn't anyone remember our alibi? We were all supposed to be eighteen- and nineteen-year-old college students. "Nineteen," I answered.

"Right," he muttered. "Nineteen…okay. Screen name: IrritableGrizzlyTeddyBear. Password…." He kept his mouth shut but I knew what it was. _Beautifulrose_, probably as a tribute to Rosalie. I grinned to myself as the soft side of Emmett showed. "Retype password…type in captcha.…"

"What?" Bella asked, leaning forward. "Oh. That crazy string of letters."

"This computer takes too long," Emmett whined, even though this computer was the fastest one yet. "Checking student records for 'Emmett McCarty Cullen'. Oh, yay! I'm on!" he squealed – yes, squealed – and immediately began primping up his profile.

I turned away. "There are plenty of other computers – we can use those."

"I'm next," Rosalie said, plopping herself down at another computer.

"Actually," Jasper said. "There are enough computers and laptops to go around. We can all just do it at the same time."

"Awesome idea, Jazzy!" Alice agreed, and left Bella and I with the laptops.

I popped mine open – a MacBook Air. "All right…okay," I said after a few minutes to do the registering. "I'm on."

I leaned over to look at Bella's. She was frowning at her screen. "This says that I'm not in the records," she muttered, pointing to the screen.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," I read. "I think you put down 'Bella Swan Cullen' which is what is in the system. Try that," I suggested.

She did, and it was successful. She hugged me. "Thank you, Edward."

"No problem," I murmured. I didn't know the others' passwords, since I was trying to give them privacy. Emmett was a whole other matter. Like always, he would say whatever he thought.

"Hey, guys, I just thought that you should know, my password is _beautifulrose_," he said out of nowhere. We all stared at him.

Like I said. Nothing.

"Aww…." Rosalie smiled and gave Emmett a hug.

I tried not to see any more thoughts after that.

My password was bellebella. It meant nearly the same thing as Emmett's password, but who cares?

"Should we upload real pictures of ourselves onto the profiles?" Alice asked. _I think we should. It's not like _we're_ in danger from murderers and stalkers and kidnappers and rapists._

"Sure, why not?" Emmett answered.

"But remember, Emmett, 'no violence, drugs, alcohol, sexual content, and any other graphics deemed unacceptable by the dean will not be tolerated and the account will be terminated immediately'." I quoted directly from the terms of use packet.

He scowled. _But I want to – _

I cut him off in mid-thought. "You'll seriously scar some of them for life, Em."

"Okay," Bella said, snapping her laptop shut. "I think I'll work upstairs."

I jumped up. "I'm coming too!"

_Aww…._ I glared at Emmett's smirking face.

Bella and I sprawled lazily over our giant bed, re-opening our laptops.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bella flipped open her cell phone, and she held the camera toward us. I wrapped my arms around Bella and put my cheek against her hair. She was curled up in my embrace, smiling widely. "Say cheese!" She snapped a photo.

I looked over, and what I saw was, well, appropriate for the internet (or intranet, in this case). Bella and I looked like your average teen – 'young adult' – couple, just hugging and laughing.

I yanked out my cell, too. I timed the picture very nicely – just when I leaned in and my lips hit Bella's, I snapped the photo.

She would've blushed if she could when she saw that photo. Her absolutely captivating eyes glanced up at me timidly. I smiled at her hesitation and pressed her down on the bed to give her another deep kiss. When we broke apart, she was gasping for breath.

"I liked that," I whispered in her ear, and felt her shudder.

"So did I, she answered, flipping back over so she was at her laptop again. "Come on, we can save this for later. Let's get these pictures up."

I pouted jokingly. "Fine."

She kissed my turned-out lips and went back to uploading. I sighed and did the same.

After I'd set it as my profile picture, I had to fill out the 'About you' sections and everything.

Let's see…I typed whatever came out of my head. _My name is Edward Cullen, a freshman, and I'm married to Bella Cullen who is the best, most beautiful, most wonderful wife a man could have. I used to go to Forks High in Forks, Washington. _

Okay, I couldn't think of anything else to put down that didn't sound like a tourbook. Oh, right, yeah! _And I love Bella and no one else – she is my life!_

Hmm…living arrangements! _We live with our family here in New Hampshire. My father is a newly transferred doctor, and my sister Alice and my brother Emmett are here with their spouses, Jasper and Rosalie. And that's all._

I didn't write too much because there were all those other sections.

Relationship status: I typed in 'Happily married.'

Favorite books – blank. Favorite movies – blank. Ah! Favorite music – classical, '50s. Favorite TV shows – blank. What was up with all those favorites?

Emmett had put down SpongeBob Squarepants for his TV shows. Amazing, Emmett. Jasper had put down Suite Life of Zack and Cody – not much better. Alice had Law and Order – she didn't watch it every day on TV, but if she knew she was going to miss it, she would just see it all in the future. Rosalie had left hers blank, but her favorite movie was…what? High School Musical? Ugh!** (…I just had to put that part down.)**

I skipped the rest of the lengthy list of 'favorites' and saw that Bella had done the same, except that she put _Wuthering Heights_ as her favorite book. I sighed. "Bella…seriously, even if I do have the patience to read _Wuthering Heights_ and try to understand, why do you like it so much?"

She shot me a _look_. "It's utterly romantic and the characters are so amazing."

"The characters are all crazy. Catherine falls in love with Edgar for his money and good looks and then Heathcliff goes away and returns a long time afterwards and by then Catherine has become Mrs. Linton and they somehow fall in love again? And then she has a child and she dies and Heathcliff mourns her as if she were his own. Isabella and Heathcliff have a son and then Heathcliff makes his son marry Cathy when he's older just so he can inherit his property and in the end everyone dies. Romantic." Sarcasm dripped heavy and rich in my voice.

Bella snorted. "Just because they have some faults doesn't mean that the book is bad."

"That _was_ the whole book. The characters need to be sent to mental institutes and asylums."

She snorted again.

I became quiet for a moment. I could never understand how Wuthering Heights could be a good book.

Then I heard Esme's voice. "We're going hunting! Come down here, everyone!" _I do hope that Jasper hasn't been away from humans for too long._

I turned to Bella. "Do you think you need to go?" I would stay if she wouldn't go, but I would have much to deal with tomorrow, then.

"Nah," she replied. "But it's nice to watch you. I'm going. When you hunt, you look so…." _Sexy,_ she finished inside her head, lifting up her shield.

Grinning, I hugged her. "Thank you, my love," I whispered.

Bella sprang to her feet, taking me with her, and we hurtled downstairs together for a night of hunting.

* * *

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Bella asked. I could tell that she didn't want to, quite yet.

"No," I answered. "I think now would be a perfect time to teach you piano."

She groaned but let me lead the way to my piano.

_Sweet! Bella playing piano…._Emmett was just going to make life harder than it should've been.

Jasper and Alice crept to the top of the staircase, out of Bella's sight, and listened in. Emmett and Rosalie were attuned to this lesson, too.

"Now," I told her, sitting down next to her. "Do you remember anything at all from your piano lessons as a child?"

"I remember which notes are which," she murmured. "Like this key is a D." She pointed to the white key between two black keys.

"Good," I murmured. "Do you know how to read music?"

She shook her head.

I had a long way to go.

I yanked out a piece of my manuscript paper. I drew two octaves of chromatic notes on it and labeled it. That took only about a minute, thanks to speed. "So, basically, this is what you're going to learn first. The right hand only."

Bella glanced at the page for a few seconds and then nodded. Vampires had good memories, too, so she must've memorized it by now.

"This – " I pointed to the bottom note " – is this middle C. They go up by half-steps from there." I played the whole chromatic so she could see what it was.

"Oh," she murmured. "I got it."

I jotted down the main melody line of 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star' on the next line of the manuscript. "Try to play that."

She shot me a look of something akin to terror. "But I don't know when or how long to hold the notes!"

I grabbed my metronome and set the steady ticking at a slow rate. "Okay, so these filled-in notes with just a stem are the quarter notes. They are equal to a single tick. The ones that aren't filled in are half notes – they're two beats long. There are, of course, eighth notes and sixteenths and thirty-seconds and dotted whatevers, but we'll get to that later."

"Um, could you write in the letters of the notes?" she asked hesitantly.

I gladly complied.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached up to hit the first C. She kept extremely well to the metronome and she had finished the melody perfectly on the first try.

"Congrats," I told her, giving her a slow, tender kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, Bella!" Emmett shouted – totally unnecessary, considering our hearing – and raced down to clap a large arm over her shoulders. "Amazing, little sis! Twinkle, twinkle little star on your first try!"

She grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks."

Esme came to the scene, too, delighted that her daughter was taking after her son – I couldn't help but think that was funny, for some reason. Soon, everyone in the house was crowded around us.

"So what next?" Alice chirped, eagerly. "How about something easy…Mozart's _Fantasia in D minor_?"

Bella ran upstairs. We heard her voice – "Any more and I'll explode!"

Jasper grinned. "That might be fun to watch."

I whacked him on the shoulder and took the stairs two at a time to Bella. It was past bedtime, anyway.

**AN: Yay! Bella learned how to play Twinkle Twinkle!**

**So I had to add Edward's opinion on **_**Wuthering Heights. **_**I just read the book, and when my friend asked me how it was, that was almost exactly what I'd said. They fall in love, she marries some guy she doesn't really love, he gets mad and goes off, returns later….**

**Reviews! Reviews please!**

**That last threat with Emmett worked relatively well (Review or Emmett will beat you into a pulp) (I forget if it was on this story or another one) so I'll put another one:**

_**Review or Edward will spill your deepest, darkest secrets online and to the newspaper, CNN, Fox News, and ABC Family! **_**(Though the content may not be suitable for all members of the family….)**


	7. Hannah Montana Explosion

Chapter 7 – Hannah Montana

BPOV

I felt slightly self-conscious as Edward opened the car door for me. He insisted on driving me to school alone, today. He took my hand and kissed it gently, his eyes stealing a quick glance toward me. I grinned and hugged him, drinking in his delicious scent.

"We have all day together," he reminded me.

"Yes," I grinned, but then my smile faded. "Except one. Cursed chemistry class."

He lifted his lips from my hand and kept one arm around my waist as we walked across the lot. I had a small backpack on my back, and Edward would have insisted on carrying it, but I refused. The only things in it were my binder and my laptop.

Students were beginning to stare. I turned my head slightly away and buried my face in Edward's shirt. He patted me reassuringly.

However, judging by the expression on his face, the students' expressions, and the way that his teeth were clenched, I was certain that things were most definitely not okay.

I could see a guy approaching me. "Hey, hottie, wanna come over tonight?" he asked in a way he thought was hot. Edward and I giggled silently. His voice was high and nasal, like a girl's. No – like Lauren Mallory's!

"Um, why would I be interested?" I retorted.

That made him take a blow on his ego. "Well, because I'm hot, obviously! And a hottie like you deserves a hottie like me." He winked pathetically, having to scrunch the whole left side of his face in the process.

"Sorry, my husband's hotter," I replied smugly, and turned my hand just a bit to show him the ring. His face colored and Edward and I laughed out loud this time as the boy slunk off.

"Good one," he whispered, and kissed me on the top of my head.

My arms wrapped around his waist. "Love you."

"Love you more," he replied.

"Love you most. No," I laughed as he opened his mouth again. "Most is more than more. It's most, so there!"

He laughed. "Absurd, love. Just another reason you are so lovable."

We walked in silence for a while, holding onto each other tightly, ignoring the stares of infatuation and resentment that shot at us. Edward's jaw tightened a little, again, until I kissed the exact spot where his muscles were tightened into a knot. They relaxed and he smiled at me gratefully.

"Um...." I heard a human say.

"Bella?" A male voice.

"No, Aidan. It's not Bella Swan. She moved out of Phoenix a long time ago, and what are the odds that she's in Dartmouth?" the first voice, a female, continued.

The voices were strangely familiar.

I whirled around at the two conversing people and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Are...are you...."

"Bella!" the female cried. "Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd see you again after you moved!"

"Hey, Bella," the male said, grinning like Emmett. "Still the klutz?" I feigned offense, which made him screw his face up.

I laughed. "Not quite anymore, thank God. Edward, this is Aidan Polovski," I said, gesturing to the male. "And Livanna Jensen." I moved my hand over to the female. "They were next-door neighbors in Phoenix, who happened to be across the street from me. We were kind of childhood friends, I guess." The friendship bond between the three of us was nowhere near the best-friend-forever (literally) bond I shared with Alice and Rosalie, but it was strong for humans.

They smelled like the tempting humans they were, but for some reason, I couldn't really find the same aching thirst in me. It must be that they were two of my closest human friends and I couldn't lift a finger against them.

"Nice to meet you," Edward murmured, perfectly composed.

"Hey, dude," Aidan greeted my husband, being outright and friendly as ever.

"Call me Livvie," Livvie said when Edward moved over to her. I grinned; her reflex was to tell everyone to call her Livvie, just like mine was to tell everyone to call me Bella. I heard a squeal, and my head jerked up. "You two made it official?" Her eyes darted from the ring on my hand, to my face, to Edward, and back, in a triangle.

Edward laughed. "Yes, we did."

"So have you guys," I observed, looking down to see that Aidan was holding Livvie's hand. "Wait...I thought in sophomore year that you guys swore to everyone that you would never, ever go out?"

We all laughed. "Things change," Aidan remarked. "It's only engagement right now."

Livvie cringed, and I chuckled, since she was acting much like I had whenever someone used that word to describe me.

I looked at the two of them, looking so perfect together. Aidan was just slightly shorter than Edward, by perhaps an inch or two, and he had dark blond hair. Aidan was one of those guys who was perfect at everything, perfect at sports, school, and had amazing looks, but wasn't one of the boys who were considered 'popular'. Livvie was sort of known as a bookworm (hence the bond between her and I). She wore glasses, and had long, light brown hair. She was always picked on by the plastic popular crowd.

They were perfect for each other. Aidan picked up Livvie's ring-adorned hand and kissed it gently.

Livvie's slate-colored eyes stared into mine. "Hey, why are both your eyes like that? You too," she added, looking at Edward.

He flashed me a vampire-fast look before I replied smoothly. "Well, the optometrist told me I needed glasses or contacts after a while, and Edward was just switching to contacts, so we decided to make ourselves...different, by buying a set of multi-colored contacts. We have this color," I paused to point to my eyes, liquid gold at the moment, "a sort of honey color, light brown, and black." I grinned. "Black is usually very goth-ish. I don't really like to use it, but...it is more natural than this."

Aidan nodded, unsurprised. "That doesn't really surprise me."

"You've changed a lot," Livvie said. "You seem more...confident, and I can't believe you didn't even trip yet!"

We all laughed again. "It took a while, but I finally took her to a class that helped improve balance," Edward said, hugging me.

"Oh wow, how did that go?" Aidan smirked, causing another round of laughter.

I cringed, pretending that I knew exactly what was going on. "Not...very...well."

"We better hurry along," Edward said, whipping out his cell phone to check the time, though he knew very well what the time was. "Class starts soon."

"What's your schedule?" I asked Livvie.

She smiled broadly. "Aidan and I both have the same schedule." We compared schedules and found that we had our first and third classes together.

"That's the upside to college, I guess," Aidan remarked. "Four classes a day. Start at eight a.m., finish at noon. Perfect."

"And twice that many hours of homework, so I've been told," Livvie grumbled.

Edward chuckled. He had decided not to take the nighttime classes, and in case of a sunny day, we would run extremely quickly into the shadows, where we stroll about as if we were there the whole time. No human would ever notice. Besides, no one called your parents if you didn't show up for school. Fortunately, today was overcast.

"Speaking of which," I asked him quietly. "When do the others have theirs?"

"Rosalie and Emmett have their classes from ten to two," he replied, rubbing the back of my hand against his cheek. "Alice and Jasper's are from eleven to three."

"Oh," Aidan cut in. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in...sophomore? You are one year older than us."

"Uh...that..." I mumbled. I had no perfect explanation.

Edward stroked my cheek reassuringly. "She had a severe sickness," he told them quietly. "I chose not to go here for two semesters and stay home with her."

"Aww...." Livvie just had to tease us.

"No wonder you're paler than you were," Aidan joked, or so he thought. "I wouldn't have thought that possible."

Edward and I both laughed. "Yup, now she looks like me!" he managed out.

"Why are you so pale?" Aidan asked.

"Um...my parents were albinos?"

"You're strange," Aidan said, but in a friendly way.

"Oh, Bella, did I tell you about the band?" Livvie asked suddenly.

"Nope, what band?"

"Remember that band Aidan was in when you were still there?"

"Yeah...?"

"Two of the four other members are in Dartmouth too!"

"That's great!"

"And it's good that we're here," she muttered. " 'Cause Matt sucks at singing! So the band performs once every two weeks, at the 'every-other-week-Saturday-night-campus-get-together'," she informed me, pointing to a flier that advertised just that on a bulletin board as we walked into the building. "And once a month, they perform at the chapel on campus on Sunday."

"I haven't even performed yet. I don't know how they're doing, and if I'm going to mess their amazing reputation up," Aidan worried. "I haven't practiced lead guitar or singing for a while, because the rest of the band all went to college a year before I did."

"I can help," Edward offered. "Up until we came here, I was taking private guitar lessons and voice, too."

"Really?" Aidan perked up, his jade green eyes sparkling.

"Really," Edward promised, grinning widely. "The choir teacher said something about me having an 'angelic' voice." He rolled his eyes.

"It's true," I whispered quickly, softly, so that only he could hear. "My angel."

He grinned and pecked my lips.

I returned to the conversation about the band. "Aidan, stop worrying, or I'll tell Livvie to make you. By the way," I continued innocently, ignoring the red that flushed both their faces, "what's the band called?"

"We don't really have a good one yet," Aidan admitted. "We're trying to throw an album together...we have a few record deals."

"Wow," I mused. "You've come a long way from being the neighborhood garage band that made the neighbors holler at you, huh?"

"Yep," he and Livvie both said, popping the 'p', and we all laughed.

"Forks needed a band to make it more alive," Edward reminsced sadly. "At some of the dances, from what I...." He trailed off, and I realized that he was about to say "read from their minds". "...heard, the bands weren't even real ones, just some stupid, arrogant fools who thought they could make music." He winked at me, and I knew that he was just pretending to be human.

Aidan just snickered.

We stopped talking for about ten seconds and took that precious little time to walk, not talk. When we stepped into the classroom, in which most students were already seated, all conversation ceased.

Then the whispering began.

"She's so hot," a guy whispered to his friend quietly. I cringed and Edward held me tighter, his eyes stormy.

"Oh my god, does that guy really need clothes?" I heard a girl gush to her friends. It was my turn to glare as Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Some stares were directed toward poor Aidan and Livvie, who looked as uncomfortable as we did. I knew, even without Edward's power, that they thought of themselves as utterly human near us - the irony was almost funny. However, the two were extremely attractive for humans, if I do say so myself.

The four of us sat down in a corner, in the back.

I hadn't noticed before, but Aidan had been carrying a large backpack that held both their laptops. The four of us quickly popped ours up like the other ones. I tapped my fingers impatiently, almost seething at the seemingly inanimate laptop, until I felt Edward's lips at my hand. I could feel him smile.

Finally, the piece of technological crap was working. I opened up Microsoft Word and prepared to take 'notes' on the lecture.

"Good morning," a male voice boomed as our teacher walked into the room. He looked young, as if he couldn't be older than in his early thirties. "I am Professor Baroet. And my first statement: you will have lots of homework, so prepare yourselves, or fail out. Your choice."

I gulped, and Edward stroked my hand lightly. I leaned into him as best as I could, given my stupid, restraining, one-person desk. Aidan and Livvie, being, well, the totally loveable and outright friends they were, let out loud, audible groans. The professor's gaze snapped to them, and he glared.

"Nice," Edward murmured.

"Thirty-six seconds into the class, and you've gotten to the teacher's bad side, but hey, who's counting?" I was impressed and let out a chuckle along with that.

Professor Baroet opened up his bag, and I'd been expecting loads of papers or books from there, but there was only a thin stack of papers and some packets to work on, I concluded.

The rest were jars and jars of peanut butter and one loaf of bread (barf).

Well, now I knew who amazing_peanut_butter_amazing was on the student-teacher intranet.

...

The first two classes passed uneventfully, with Edward and I whispering sweet nothings to each other under our breaths. Then it came time for the third class, in which I was to be reunited with my human friends but separated from my Edward.

"In the future," he murmured. "Tell me all about your friends so I'm prepared."

I gasped. "Was one of them a...you know...um, singer?"

"Oh, no, Bella," he reassured me. "I was just surprised, to see you greeting two humans like lifelong friends."

"That's what we are, technically." He didn't answer, so I hung my head like a little child caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Sorry."

He lifted my head with one soft, warm finger. His eyes were forgiving and molten gold, and I found myself melting into them. "It's all right, love. I love you...I love you...I love you...." He breathed the words between kisses on my eyelids, nose, and neck.

"I do, too." I kissed him one last time on the lips before we had to scurry off to our classes.

...

"Bells!" Emmett boomed in the chemistry classroom.

I groaned inwardly. Could he be any less inconspicuous?

"Who's that?" Aidan inquired as I sat down in the two-person lab seats next to him and Livvie.

"My brother-in-law," I automatically answered. I'd forgotten my alibi already, again, so I hoped that what I said was making sense. He just nodded.

"Hi, are you Bella's friends?" Emmett asked, bounding over.

"Where's Rose?" I asked him, and his face turned down just a little.

"Different class," he muttered.

"This is Aidan, and Livvie. They were my neighbors and friends in high school."

Aidan and Emmett bumped fists, for some reason. Livvie and I rolled our eyes at the exact same time and we laughed.

As the teacher, Professor Isana Rachin, continued explaining about her classroom policies, my mind drifted until I was fantasizing about Edward again. Ah, my one true Adonis. He was amazing. We wouldn't be doing anything...just lying in the grass somewhere, late at night, holding each other, gazing at the stars.

"...all right, students, this should be a fairly easy lab that you may have done from your junior or senior years. When these two solutions are heated over a burner, they change chemically. Read the instructions in your packet, and when you are done, fill out the questions." (AN: I know this is way too much like high school, but I've never been to college so....)

Emmett had gone ahead with the lab before I could blink out of my daydream.

"Hey, Em, give me that. I haven't done anything yet."

"Yeah," he smirked. "Obviously, Bella misses a certain someone."

I would've blushed. "Okay, so you basically did everything but put this over the burner."

"Yep," he replied.

I gazed at the complicated-looking heated machine in front of me. "This actually spouts flames?" I exclaimed, incredulous, as I caught a bit of the instructions.

"Uh-oh," Emmett muttered.

Aidan and Livvie seemed to be gliding right along. They were now trying to figure out how the burner operated.

"Look," I muttered under my breath. "If humans can do it, so can we."

"Yeah," he snorted. "But they have a much less chance of being burnt to death and smelling like incense."

Ugh. I did not want to be reminded of the smell that accompanied a vampire death. "Okay, just be ready, Em. Who's doing this?"

"I will." He swallowed.

"On three," I commanded. "One...two...three!" I flipped the burner on, and a flame shot up from the center. I winced, but what happened next was worse.

Emmett tossed the solution into the flames.

Screams came from the tables near us, who saw the small explosion.

Emmett and I were under the tables, which I noticed were fireproof.

As our heads slowly came up, we had several dozen pairs of eyes on us. The explosion wasn't too bad...just a nasty scorched substance that blew halfway across the room and a disgusting, acrid smell in the air.

"Emmett," I murmured quietly. "You're going to pay."

He smacked his forehead. "I didn't see 'put it above the burner'; I thought it was 'put it in the burner'!"

"Emmett, you're going to pay," I reminded him again. "And no, not financially."

Both of us stiffened at the same time and slowly swiveled toward the teacher with slightly frightened eyes.

Professor Rachin had her headphones on, plugged into the computer, and Hannah Montana / Miley Cyrus was playing at top volume. She was nodding in time to the music, and she was typing away furiously. Totally oblivious, but hey, Hannah Montana's terribly addicting!

Okay, not addicting. Just terrible.

Aidan broke the silence, as I'd expected.

"Guys, that was amazing! You should totally do it again!"

"Excellent plan, my friend," Emmett agreed, reaching over to high-five Aidan.

Livvie and I just glared at the two.

A piercing scream came from the middle of the room. "OMG! My amazingly beautiful, snow-white, four-hundred-dollar, sexy, man-magnet, revealing, perfect-first-day-of-school-outfit skirt is, like, now covered with, like, this, like, brown stuff! It's, like, ruined!"

"Wash it under warm water," I suggested coldly.

The girl glared at me. "It's war!"

"You're on," I muttered in a bored tone. Whatever this girl was going to do to me, all I had to do was poke her, and her life would...okay, maybe I was getting carried away.

That broke the rest of the humans from their silent stupor, as they all continued just working on their labs like nothing had happened. Emmett and I went and got paper towels and cleaning spray at a quick, human pace, and cleaned up the mess.

I suddenly heard heavy, thudding footsteps approaching our classroom. My eyes were wide with horror as I realized who it was a moment before the door flew open.

"Is everything all right in here, Professor Rachin? I heard a commotion in here, and - Professor Rachin!"

She was still oblivious, typing away as she continued to nod her head, her golden tresses bouncing up and down.

Enraged, Dean Mosnac strode to her computer, his belly jiggling like Santa Claus, and yanked the headphones out.

Miley Cyrus blared out of the speakers, which just happened to be turned on at top volume. "You made me laugh, you made me cry, and I don't know which side to buy...."

Half the girls (the one who had declared war with me, and the other dumb blondes with blank brains who make me wonder how someone like that could be admitted to Dartmouth) (AN: sorry to blondes) started squealing and singing along with Miley Cyrus. The other half (Livvie and all the other ones with some IQ points) clamped their hands over their ears. The males in the room and myself looked disgusted and folded our arms across our chests.

The bell rang.

AN: Like it? Love it? Despise it? REVIEW!!! Please!!! REVIEW!!! Please!!!

Gustar? Encantar? Chocar? (now if you'll excuse my crappy Spanish, I need to finish this AN before I hit the said homework.)

In the next chapter, another human declares war, too. And the blonde airhead (again, my apologies to blondes who may be reading this) will be extremely mortified. Hee hee....*cackle*


	8. Take That, Slut!

Chapter 8 - Take That, Slut!

BPOV

**AN: Hilarious! Hint: The sluts have a big part in the funny section.**

Edward had both arms around me as we walked across the lot. I was careful not to splash in any of the puddles formed by the fifty-two minute rain burst.

He sighed and massaged his temples as he leaned against the side of his Volvo.

"Let me do that," I offered. I took over rubbing his face and he sighed, pleased. "What's wrong?"

"Alice," Edward answered, obviously having listened in on the latter's thoughts. "She wants to drop in on your friends, and take Livvie shopping."

"Wait...how'd she know about them?" I asked.

"They had the last class together."

"Oh, that's a great idea! She and Rose can do 'Livvie Barbie' instead! Hang on, Edward," I said quickly, and dashed over to Aidan and Livvie, walking across the parking lot to Aidan's car, a dark blue Ford sedan with 'backbone' and 'character', as I liked to put it. Though they lived on campus, their building was all the way across the grounds.

"Livvie!" I called. She stopped in her tracks and whirled around, still holding Aidan's hand. She grinned when she saw me approaching.

"Sluts at two o'clock - I'll, um, go sit in the front of the building, Bella." Edward's voice was barely more than a whisper, but I could hear him clearly. "Meet me there." I heard him lift himself off the Volvo to go around the building.

"Hey, Bells!" Livvie replied. "What's up?"

"The sky." All three of us laughed when I spouted off my classic 'the sky' instead of 'nothing'. "So, my sister-in-law, Alice...she wants to meet you two, if that's okay."

"Do we know her?" Aidan asked, curious.

"I believe you had the last class with her. She has short, almost-black hair, and her hus - fiancé is Jasper, who is tall and has blond hair."

"Oh, yeah," Aidan replied. "She was pretty friendly, to say the least." He and Livvie shared a wide grin.

I laughed. "She's known to do that. So, she can probably think of a good album cover or something, if you decide to go for that record deal. Also, she wants to take you shopping, Liv."

Livvie did the last thing I expected: she squealed. "Yay! I need someone to shop with!"

Aidan acted hurt. "What about me, babe?"

Livvie rolled her eyes before kissing him quickly. "You can carry the bags." We all laughed.

"Wow," I muttered, pretending to be put out. "A human Alice!" Realizing my error, I bit my tongue, hoping they didn't pick up on that.

"Human?" Aidan asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, um...." I threw out a whole lot of one-syllable answers. "She's always hyper, so we say that she was born on a planet where natives' diets consist mainly of high-fructose corn syrup. She's ET." I shrugged.

"You can say that again," Livvie mumbled. "But she seems nice."

"She is. So, guys...uh...call you later, I guess." I ended the conversation, wanting to break some sluts' necks.

"Bye!" they called as one.

I hurried at a human pace over to the front of the building, but froze when I heard the conversation.

"Come on, you're so hot, why won't you let us?" I recognized the voice of Izzi Whatever-her-last-name-is. I felt a surge of hate inside me.

"Because, um, well, I'm married, for one, and two, I would appreciated it if you stopped trying to push me down." Edward's voice was still cool and calm.

"Come on. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I heard the voice of another girl. "Say, we each get one dance with you. Whoever is the fastest gets to take you back tonight."

I gritted my teeth.

"Um, no thanks."

"Come on, Ellie, you get first." Izzi's commanding voice cut through again.

I peeked around the corner and saw Ellie's lips slowly twist up into a smirk as she climbed on top of my husband's lap. She started rubbing back and forth over his lap, and I realized that they had meant 'lap' dance.

"Come on, you hottie," she whispered loudly in his ear. "Come." Edward was full-out glaring now, trying to move the girl off, but she just clung tighter so there was no way he could take her down without hurting her.

I stepped forward since I could take no more.

Edward's head snapped up as he saw me approaching, and he grinned in relief. "Sorry, ladies, I have to go." He stood up, and Ellie fell on her bottom with a loud scream.

Her butt landed in a huge puddle on the ground. When she stood up, we all got a good view of the soaked-through white shorts she was wearing, and what was underneath it.

She was wearing hot pink underwear with Miley Cyrus' smiling face printed all over and the words 'Miley Cyrus' all over in gold letters.

Just then, a large group of students, alerted by Ellie's cry, rounded the corner.

"Hey, are y'all okay - " one girl began, took a look at Ellie's soaked bottom, and burst out laughing.

"What a pic for the first issue of Dartmouth!" a boy exclaimed, holding up a professional-looking camera and taking a picture of the scene.

Izzi voiced her fury now, and it was directed toward me. "It's your fault!" she screamed, jabbing a finger at me, and proceeded to rattle off a string of curses.

"Right, slut. Like you weren't trying to blow my husband," I sneered back.

With a strangled cry, she flew at me.

Just a second before her weak fists made contact with my marble skin, I reached out and yanked her legs out from under her. She screeched as she dangled upside-down from my grip.

"See," I lectured her, my voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "You don't mess with me." I smirked and held her back against a wall.

She kept trying to squirm out of my grip. "Let me go, you bitch!"

"Stop this, Izzi, or I will drop you."

"You wouldn't dare!" she choked out, gasping.

"Wanna bet?"

"Too bad!" she said triumphantly. "Gymnastics! Boo ya!" She held out her arms so that she was doing the handstand against a wall.

I quietly and discreetly removed my hands so that it was just Izzi, upside-down, against the wall. Her hair was dropping in her face.

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, before he started snickering into his hand.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He just pointed to Izzi.

Slowly, inch by inch, her prostitute-y miniskirt flipped over, giving us a good view of her underwear.

Which happened to be Dora the Explorer and Boots, with ¡Vamanos! all over it.

The photographer boy in the crowd of students snapped away. "Boy, maybe this should be a cover story!"

Poor Izzi...I almost felt sorry for her when her shirt started slipping down, too.

"Well, what do we have here?" another boy in the crowd commented. "Hannah Montana, Dora, and what now?"

Her bra was baby blue, with Barbie's face over both cups, and glittery designs.

Everyone burst into laughter. The majority of the crowd was recording this on their cell phones.

"This is going on Facebook!" one girl declared.

"No! LET ME GO, YOU...you...." Izzi kicked around, when she found that she was no longer restrained. "Oh." I laughed openly at her shock when she saw me standing next to Edward, all along.

"Mom's going to be worried," Edward said, quite loudly, audible to all. "Let's go."

We left the crowd as we headed straight for the Volvo, our arms around each other.

Instantly, we burst into laughter as soon as we were both in the car.

"What...the...hell...." he choked out, bent over double.

I pretended to be stern and disappointed. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, would you like to explain to me why she was on your lap for so long?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, love. I don't think I could've lifted a finger against her without ripping her head off."

"I wouldn't have minded at all!"

"I thought you wanted forever!" he said, feigning surprise. "That would've ended for sure. The Volturi, when they caught wind of that, would have rushed over here in a private jet!"

As we drove past the crowd, still lingering, I waved impulsively at the students, who waved back, still laughing. Izzi tossed her fake, blond hair around as she yelled at me. "This isn't over!"

I rolled the window down. "No, it isn't," I agreed, before rolling it back up as fast as I could.

"By the way," I asked curiously, turning to Edward now. "Why did she have Dora the Explorer underwear and a Hannah Montana bra?"

He chuckled yet again. "She gives underwear and a bra to each man she…uh…sleeps with. She just noticed that she was out, and she stole from her little sisters, who are six and twelve."

I was snorting from laughter now.

He placed his hand on my leg, squeezing it reassuringly. "Next time, I'll just let you decide what to do to those girls," he promised, winking.

That didn't seem so bad. "Sounds good," I said, leaning over to kiss him. "You weren't even hard; they must've been doing a terrible job," I teased.

"I'm only hard for you, my love."

I pulled out my cell phone. "I promised to call Aidan and Liv, I better do it now," I murmured, scrolling down my contacts list.

Liv picked up on the second ring. "Bella! Is Alice coming to our dorm or are we going to your house?" She was excited.

I sighed. "I think you can come to our house. Maybe around four - is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"Aidan still likes Mario Kart, right?" I asked, grinning. Edward threw me a perplexed look, and I held up one finger.

"Yeah. He's been complaining that we didn't have a console in our dorm, but honestly, where would I fit it?"

"You can bring him, too!" I told her. "You know, older brothers, Mario Kart...."

"All right!"

"See ya at four! Bye, Liv!"

"Bye!"

We hung up.

"Mario Kart?" Edward asked, laughing all over again.

"Well, Aidan _is_ really good at it, and it would do Emmett's ego wonders." Emmett had the most points in the family, but I was putting my money on Aidan.

"If you say so," Edward said, still laughing.

I hit his arm lightly.

When we were home, we found a note along with a to-do list for us on the unused refrigerator. I sighed; of course. Carlisle and Esme were like normal parents, other than the fact that they were vampires, drank blood, were extremely young, and did it nearly every night.

" 'Edward, Bella, or whoever is home first, please don't spend all the time in your rooms. There are a few tasks that I can't do because I'm warding off the nurses at the hospital. Love you, Esme. P.S. Love you all too! - Carlisle.' " I grinned. "Seriously, life with you is even easier than life with Renee!"

Edward kissed me hard. "Of course. You just noticed?" he teased.

"Shut up," I said, sighing, and looked at the first item on the list.

**AN: I just had to add the undergarment part!!! Sorry, that was a short chapter. Review please please please!!! Don't be evil and not review! I 3 reviews!!! **     


	9. Hyperness

Chapter 9 - Hyperness

**AN: Sorry! A day late! Oh well. Enjoy!**

BPOV

"HI!!! I'm Alice, Bella's sister-in-law, and Edward's sister - okay, you know that. Welcome to our home! We are going to have SO much fun. Edward says you already agreed to shopping! That's AWESOME!!! Finally a shopping partner who goes willingly! You've lived here longer than us, right? You've got to show me the malls here!"

Livvie looked at Aidan, who looked at Edward, who looked at me, who looked at Alice, who was beaming.

"I haven't been shopping yet," Livvie replied, seeming surprised - but amused.

"Yay! We can go look for a mall together! Now it's time for some serious girl time! Come on! You too, Bella." Alice pulled a shocked Livvie up the stairs.

Emmett made his grand entrance, with Jasper in his shadow. "Hey! Nice to see you again, Aidan!"

"Same here," Jasper said quietly.

Emmett slapped Aidan on the back before dragging him to the newly-set-up game room. "Don't take long, Edward!" Emmett added over his shoulder.

We stared at the three retreating figures, and then at each other.

I burst into laughter, and Edward followed suit.

"What was that?" I choked out.

Edward's poker face was on. "Well, when a male slaps another male over the back in that fashion, I believe it is called a m - "

"No! Why were they so eager?"

"Alice will be Alice, and Emmett caught and drank from a hare who had just ingested a lollipop on lying in a bush, thus causing Emmett to become hyper."

"Um...."

"They're trying to act human."

"Oh. I don't see, but okay."

Alice yelled down at us. "Bella!" she screeched.

Emmett hollered "Edward!" at the same time.

"Coming!" we both called back, and hurried away.

I thudded up the stairs at a slow pace, trying to be 'human'. I opened the door of Alice's bedroom, to find them on her bed, flipping through pictures on Livvie's cell phone.

"Aww...was that your first?" I inquired casually, seeing a picture of her and Aidan, kissing.

"Yeah." She scowled. "They sure know how to ruin a perfect first kiss!"

"Well, I think it's cute," Alice put in.

"Oh, is that the band?" I asked as I looked at the picture of Matt, Zach, Patrick, and Aidan, in a group picture.

Livvie zoomed in on the picture so we could see each person's individual face. "When you meet them on Saturday night, you'll be surprised at how much they changed!"

I didn't remember much about them, except that they were in Aidan's band, but I remembered what they looked like...a little. Human memories were all muddled and dim.

"Dammit!" we heard Emmett yell.

Alice gasped, and then laughed. "Aidan beat Emmett! Let's go see his face!"

The three of us ran back down the stairs (at a human pace). Alice went ahead, while I stayed behind with Livvie.

"Is she always like this?" Livvie asked, softly, jerking her head at Alice.

"Ah. Alice will be Alice." I shrugged, as if that explained everything. "But you learn to love her."

Livvie laughed. "Too true!"

We walked into the game room, where I started laughing.

Emmett was pouting, his arms across his chest, while Edward and Jasper congratulated Aidan.

"Aidan." My voice was grave as I walked over to you. "You have just defeated the master, Emmett Cullen. Take pride in yourself, young man." I couldn't keep in my giggles at the end, and we all laughed, except for Emmett.

"Thanks, Bellsie!" Aidan used his old name for me.

Rosalie burst through the door at that moment. She seemed to be assessing the situation, when she probably already knew what was happening. "Let me guess, you defeated Emmett?"

Aidan nodded.

Rosalie rubbed her hands together evilly. "Rematch!" she declared.

***

"Dammit!" Aidan groaned, as he came in second.

"Watch your mouth," Livvie mumbled.

"Rematch!" Jasper declared.

***

"Dammit!" Emmett mumbled.

"REMATCH!" we all yelled.

***

"Dammit!" Aidan mumbled again.

"RE - "

"NO REMATCH!" Livvie yelled back.

"Fine," we all muttered.

As we set the controllers away, Alice began talking again. "Now that we're together, let's discuss the idea of a name for Aidan's band!"

"You have a band?" Jasper asked. "Cool! What's it called?"

"Why are we thinking of a name for it?" Edward asked, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Oh."

"How about...." I began, and stopped. Every eye was on me.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked.

"I got nothing."

They all groaned.

"The Alphas!" Emmett suggested.

We rolled our eyes. "Emmett, that makes them sound like a bunch of queen bees," Alice said.

"The Hurricanes!" he said.

"No way." Even Rosalie sighed now.

"Well, what do you want the name to suggest?" I asked Aidan. "It's better if you know what you're aiming for."

Aidan tapped his chin, thinking. "Something cool is okay, I guess. Something short, yet defining...that kind."

"Defining what?" Edward prompted gently.

All this thinking was probably wearing the humans out. "Well, we don't really have any really mushy, romantic songs, or morbid, depressing, I-just-got-dumped-and-now-want-to-kill-myself songs." Edward and I both flinched at the last description. "I guess the songs are really intense, but neutral, either way. We also have some gospel songs down, since we perform sometimes at the chapel...you know."

"Okay, so something definitive, but not really...I don't know, hardcore-band-ish?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder how bands like All-American Rejects or Muse or Linkin Park or Flo Rida get their names," Livvie sighed. "Though I don't consider Flo Rida songs music, really. More like a bunch of guys rapping about some girl's butt."

"Exactly," Rosalie agreed. "But we're aiming for a name like that."

The eight of us sat, waiting for an inspiration.

Finally, I broke the silence. "I think something simple would work."

"Simple?" Emmett said. "Like what?"

"I dunno. Black and White?" I murmured, now feeling like an idiot.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Aidan surprised me by saying. "Except that Black and White is a little too generic."

"I like the idea of Black," Alice suggested. "I think we should keep that in."

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Jacob Black would be surprised, should he ever see them on television," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled as his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Black Radar?" Rosalie suggested.

We all looked at each other. "Nahh."

"Black Ice?" Jasper asked.

"Um...maybe," Aidan said. "That sounds pretty good, actually."

"Black Death?" Livvie joked.

We all laughed. "I'm sure doctors will appreciate that, Liv," I said, chuckling. "When you guys get albums out and become famous, whenever Black Death is mentioned, they'll go crazy and freak out."

"I still like Black Ice," Edward said.

"Black Ice," Jasper mused. "I like the 'ice' idea. How about...."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Thin Ice?" Livvie suggested.

The name wasn't bad, actually. I liked it better than Black Ice.

"I think that's the best we can think of," Emmett said. "So, Thin Ice?"

"Yeah, I like it," I said.

"Me too," Edward agreed.

"Me three!" Emmett piped up.

"Is it unanimous?" Aidan asked.

"Yes!" we called back.

"Thin Ice it is!" Livvie said, excitedly.

Aidan was smiling. "Finally, we'll be known as something other than 'that one band on campus'."

"Oh yeah, the first performance on Saturday will be a rockin' awesome one!" Livvie declared.

I glanced up at the clock. It was nearly six o'clock - dinnertime for humans.

"Edward," I whispered softly. "If I ask them to stay for dinner, what will they say?" I scooted over closer to Alice when I said it, and I saw her eyes adjust on nothing, before snapping back to the present.

"No," Edward whispered to me.

I put on a smile and turned to Aidan and Liv. "Guys, want to stay for dinner?" I asked. "To celebrate, you know."

They looked at each other and smiled. "No thanks," Aidan said. "We're going to have some alone time tonight."

"Oh, well," I said. "Have fun!"

The eight of us all walked them to the door.

"Enjoy your 'alone time'," Alice told them. "See ya around tomorrow!"

"Bye!" they called in unison.

Once their car was out of sight, we shut the door. I sagged against it.

"Phew!" I said. "That was exhausting."

"Yet you can run two hundred miles nonstop," Edward teased me, pecking me on the cheek gently.

I mock-glared at him. "Being so human is weird!"

"I hear ya," Emmett agreed. "Being beaten by a human!"

***

"The slut again," I hissed, with no attempt to conceal the venom in my voice. Izzi was, for once, without her posse around her, but she did have three guys kissing and...groping...her at once.

"Hey, Edward," she called out, batting her mascara-smothered eyelashes.

Edward didn't respond.

The three boys who were hanging on to Izzi turned, saw me, and immediately stopped touching her. A small growl escaped from Edward's lips, telling me that they were thinking about me.

"Quick!" I whispered to him; we were still far away enough so that they wouldn't know that we were conversing in hushed whispers. "What's something else embarrassing I can use against Izzi?"

"She stuffs her bra," Edward replied.

Two girls, one with a camera, lingered nearby. I recognized them from yesterday's crowd. They must've been anticipating another showdown.

Edward and I marched forward faster. "Hi, boys," I greeted them, flirting. I looked down and could seriously see their knees shaking.

"Hello, Swan," Izzi sneered at me.

"Hello, Izzi. I think it's time to show your followers who you really are, all right?" Before Izzi answered, I reached forward, to the middle of her chest, and pulled out. She let out a strangled cry as she realized what I was going to do, but it was too late. Two small oranges, tissues, and those squishy things that little kids like to play with fell out.

Out of my periphery, I saw the two girls from several dozen yards away, laughing over the picture. More people from around were staring at us now, and I could hear giggles, gasps, and snickers from the bystanders.

I reassumed brave, confident Bella. "You boys are idiots for not knowing this." I pointed to the heap at Izzi's feet for emphasis. "Guess you're not very girl-smart, are you?"

Izzi was red now, a tomato red color that I thought only I could produce, back in my human days. "I'll get you back, Swan!" she shouted.

"Start soon," I called back in a bored voice. "You're plan's not working too well so far."

Arm in arm, Edward and I walked away, and applause from the watchers met our ears.

When we were out of sight, Edward started chuckling. "That was amazing," he told me, and kissed me lightly.

**AN: I know. Poor Izzi right? NOT!!!**

**If you have a kind heart, review.**

**If you liked this chapter, review.**

**If you didn't like this chapter, review.**

**If you don't want Emmett to beat you up, review.**

**THANKS!!!!!!!**


	10. AN of SURRENDERMENT

I'm so sorry! This is not a chapter.

Okay, so bad news.

This story is going to either be adopted or deleted if there aren't adoption offers.

Please adopt!

It just feels like I'm in a rut – I can think of the general plotline that I want to happen, but I can't weave it into the story!

Plus, I had an idea for another story I wanted to work on after Midnight Sun and I would just neglect this =[

PLEASE ADOPT! YOU WOULDN'T SEND AN ORPHAN TO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR, WOULD YOU?!

Pm if you want to adopt.

XDXD


	11. New Owner

HOWDY!!!

MY, YOU'RE A WONDERFULLY CHEERFUL BUNCH TODAY!!!

Naw, I'm just kidding.

SO, the LEGAL RIGHTS for DARTMOUTH have been signed over to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**siobhan'x!**

Add her to story alert, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

And don't stop reading my stories please! By the way, which story seems better? (I'm not going to start for a while yet, but I just want to see)

_1) Bella is Princess Isabella of (England/Wales, etc) and James is the Crown Prince of Belgium. Bella meets Servant Boy Edward (hee hee). Guards find out and send Edward to his death at the guillotine. Ahh!!!_

_2) 7-year-old Bella goes to a private school and received a less-than-perfect report card. Drunk Charlie beat her up and the Cullens find and adopt her. Edward finds himself slowly falling in love with her. What will happen?_

TELL ME PLEASE!!!

XD


End file.
